


Patching You Up

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emily is the responsible one, F/F, Fluff, Lemon Tea, Lenily, Reckless Lena, Short, emilena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: Lena returns home from a mission a bit worse for wear and Emily is not pleased about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a short fic called Still Here I wrote based off of a piece of art done by Nikanono  
> (artwork here-http://nikanono.tumblr.com/post/154989449385/nikanono-i-tried-to-save-him-i-know-never-too)  
> (My fic here- http://archiveofourown.org/works/9087646)  
> As I was writing Still Here I began to go on a little mini tangent, but when I saw what I'd written I didn't think it went with the rest of the piece and I rewrote the segment. Later on I took that half baked tangent and turned it into this mini fic. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I know it's been a while since I posted anything and I've got some stuff to say on that front so check the end notes if you want to hear about it. If you don't want to read me rambling about why I've been posting less than by all means skip the end notes.

“Emily, I’m back!”

 

As soon as she heard Lena’s voice she was up from the couch, running as quickly as she could to the front door of their apartment before pulling the other woman into a tight hug.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I saw on the news, it looks like things went bad.”

 

“A bit, yeah. You know, you win some you lose some.”

 

Emily separated herself from her girlfriend, holding her at arm’s length, running her eyes up and down her small frame. She did not approve of what she saw.

 

“You have to start being more careful! A recall might not be enough to save you one day.”

 

Lena hung her head, at least making the effort to look apologetic. They both knew that she wouldn’t be playing it any safer next time though, especially if someone else’s life was at risk.

 

Emily continued assessing the state of Lena’s injuries, noticing the way she was favoring her left leg, a dark spot on her abdomen that might have been blood and too many bruises and nicks to count.

 

She would’ve loved to lecture her girlfriend on her own mortality, but she knew now wasn’t the time. Right now she kept her focus on Lena and more importantly, her injuries.

“Now, let’s get you patched up,  _ Tracer _ .”

 

A brilliant smile stretched across Lena’s face. She gave a formal salute, back straight, hand snapping up to her forehead. “Yes ma’am.”

 

Emily couldn’t hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing. Lena joined her a millisecond afterwards, and the two spent the next minute or two laughing at themselves, before Emily went into the bathroom to find their first-aid kit.

 

By the time she returned Lena had already turned on the TV and was watching a news report on Overwatch’s newest “criminal activity”. Her face reflected just how much it pained her to hear herself and her friends accused of such horrible misdeeds. Emily quickly snatched up the remote and switched it off. 

 

“No, none of that.” She began pulling supplies out of the kit. “I’m not gonna have you hung up on this, now start smiling or I’ll have to tickle you.”

 

Lena did as she was told with gusto. “Be careful though, I may or may not have busted a rib or two.” 

 

Emily left the kit on the table and grabbed her phone, very glad that she had the hospital on speed dial. 

 

“Anything else you  _ neglected _ to tell me?”

 

Lena flinched guiltily. “Ahhhh, now that you mention it, my accelerator may have been a bit…”

 

Emily whipped around to stare at her. “A bit what?”

 

Lena looked anywhere but at her girlfriend. “Umm… Damaged.”

 

Emily dropped her phone and went to her room, where they kept a spare chronal accelerator, just in case.

 

Emily returned and, after making sure that the new accelerator was fixed in place, moved to call the hospital again. “What am I going to do with you?” she asked nobody in particular.

 

“Dunno luv,” Lena replied, even having the tenacity to wink at her. “But you’re stuck with me.”

 

The anger she was feeling at Lena’s self negligence quickly fizzled out. To be honest, she was never truly angry to begin with.

 

“I guess that’s true.”

 

She looked at the bloodied figure sitting on their couch, still grinning at her.

 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, an explanation as to why I haven't posted anything in a month.  
> I started writing fanfiction because I was bored and I got struck by inspiration. I owe no allegiance to anyone, I don't take commissions, it's all just me. When I started I'd never written a fanfic before and I immediately enjoyed it and kept going. Here's the thing though, I'm the kind of person who gets super into something for a while and then gets bored later. That's what happened. I wrote every day for weeks, jotting down idea after idea, but now that chaotic rampage of writing has slowed down. I still want to write more fanfiction in the future, and I bet I will (plus I have a few shorties backlogged) but I'm just not feeling it as much anymore. It's become a chore and I never do as well when I hate doing something. To top it all off school's been getting kinda hectic and I just can't find the time to get any concrete work done.  
> So, in essence, I'm slowing things way down. I'll still occasionally put stuff out, but it will be much less common. I'm not gone, I'm just taking things down a notch.
> 
> I figure no-one really cares about this (it's not like I'm a popular writer) but I just needed to get this down, mostly to just sort my own thoughts out. If anyone actually bothered to read this, thanks for putting up with me. 
> 
> All comments are appreciated, especially if you can tell me how to become a better writer. That is something I never stop striving for.


End file.
